King of the Zombies
King of the Zombies is the competitive offline multiplayer mode for ZombiU. There are three different modes (I forgot their names). One player uses either the Wii U Pro Controller or Wii Remote and Nunchuck to try and guide their survivor towards a flag to capture it. Meanwhile, another player wielding the Wii U Gamepad will be able to spawn zombies around the flag using the touchscreen in a bid to keep the flag unclaimed. Gameplay King of the Zombies allows for 2 players. One player (known as the King of Zombies) uses the Wii U Gamepad while the other player (known as Survivor) use either the Wii U Pro Controller or Wii Remote and Nunchuck to control a human. King of Zombies to place zombies on the map.]] The King of Zombies is the player who is holding the Wii U Gamepad. The King of Zombies can use the touchscreen on the GamePad to spawn in different types of the Infected to attempt to stop the survivors from capturing the flags required to win the match. At the beginning of a round the King of Zombies player will have 18 resources to spend on Infected "Units" and will be able to have a maximum of 8 Units on the map at a time. Resources are slowly regenerated to allow the King of Zombies player to spawn in more units. The King of Zombies player will also have a choice of 3 zombie units to spawn from the start of a round. The King of Zombies player will be able to level up when they spawn in enough infected units. When the player levels up, they will be able to choose one of three upgrades that are available randomly to the player. Survivor Another player known as Survivors is required to play in King of the Zombies. They can either use the Wii U Pro Controller or Wii Remote and Nunchuck to control their character. In the Assault mode, their goal is to capture the flags without being defeated by the Infected that the King of Zombies spawns in. A survivor always has one vircuide shot at the beginning of a round and can pickup ammo and automated turrets scatted around the map. When a survivor is about to (re)spawn into the map, they can choose 1 of 7 different loadouts of weapons available to them. Like the King of Zombies player, the Survivor also has some sort of reward scheme. In this case they are known as "Gifts". Everytime the survivor kills an infected unit, they increase their gift bar by one point (a kill by an automated turret also gives you points towards gifts). Gifts can be one of the following: Trivia The name of the game mode could be another reference to "Shaun of the Dead" as Ed in the movie says "Who died and made you King of the F***** Zombies?" The naming of the King of the Zombies as Lord Boris in the in-game description of the mode can be referring to Boris Johnson, the Mayor of London.